Tattered Pride
by Angelenna
Summary: AU* Serena is a famous writer, though no one knows it, she arrives to her new college and finds out that she has to live with The jerk she hasn't seen in two years, Darien. crappy opening sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Tattered Pride

Chapter one: A New life, An old Enemy

College had finally arrived. She was finally away from her overbearing parents and states away. Who would have thought she would be at Stanford, perusing her writing degree?

Serena smiled as she pulled up to her dorm building. She was sharing an apartment with three other people, though she only knew the name of one of them, Raye. She shut off her car and got out. Walking to her trunk, she opened it, and pulled out her shoulder bag, duffle bag, rolling suitcase, and regular suitcase. 'Might as well start carrying my stuff up, odds are I won't be able to get any help.' She thought to herself as she started towards the dorm. 'Please let there be a working elevator, I REALLY don't want to have to lug all this up four flights of stairs." Sure enough there was one.

As Serena stood there waiting for the doors to slide open, a girl with black hair came and stood next to her. "Hi." Serena said.

"Hi!" The girl said sweetly. "So where are you heading?"

"I'm going to 412, and you?" Serena asked.

"Oh! You must be Serena!" she exclaimed. "I'm Raye, welcome!"

"How did you know that it was me?" Serena asked.

"You're the only one we are expecting. The guy who had your room graduated, thank god, he was such an asshole! Darien was the only one who could even slightly tolerate him."

"Darien?!"

"Yeah, you're room is next to his, you two are going to be sharing a bathroom. I share one with Andy, he's my boyfriend. Do you want some help with your stuff?"

"Sure thanks." And Serena handed her the two suitcases.

"Do you have anything else?" she asked.

"In my car downstairs. Actually, I have a lot left. Do you think that the guys we live with will help with it?"

"Andy will for sure, Darien might. He's really nice and all, but he's a little rude until he gets to know you."

"Well, I'll just do it myself without his help." And they laughed.

They finally got off the elevator and went to their room. Raye with her hands full kicked the door. "Darien! Andy! Someone open this damn door!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh. "I can open the door." She said, and as she went to open the door it was swung open and Serena went off balance. She would have hit the ground if someone hadn't caught her and went to steady her.

When she was upright again she looked up and was staring into a sea of dark blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, but she was able to get out a soft. "Thank you."

"Meatball head?" he said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm pursuing my writing degree. What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?"

Serena looked at Raye with anger in her eyes. "I wish we didn't." was all she said.

"Are you still sore about my break-up with Mina?" Darien said.

"You broke her heart for college bimbos!" Serena exclaimed. "No offence Raye." She added then continued. "You are an asshole and I hate your damn guts!" With that she faced Raye again, and said. "Where is my room?"

"Right there." Raye said motioning her head towards the open door.

"Thank you." And Serena started walking to the room. "And Darien? I wouldn't have dated you if you were the last man on earth."

So that's what this is about!" Darien yelled. "Serena you are so childish! When are you going to grow up and realize you can't have me?!"

Serena came out of her room and stared at him. For the first time in two years she had tears in her eyes. Darien stared in surprise. He had never seen such a sad look on her face, and he felt like an ass for putting it there. "You're right Darien, I am childish." And Serena walked past him and Raye and left the apartment.

~ * ~

Serena went out to her car and started pulling boxes out of her trunk. She stacked them to the ground, and closed it. As she carried the boxes inside the building she heard Rayes Voice. "Serena, Andy and Darien want to help you with your stuff."

"Thanks, but I don't want Darien losing valuable study time because of a childish person like myself." She said handing Raye the car keys. "There is only the back seat left, I'll finish the trunk."

"We left the door open for you." Andy called back to her.

"Thanks." And Serena went up to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 Half Truths and Kisses

Tattered Pride

Chapter Two: Half Truths and Kisses

Darien followed Raye and Andrew to a nice red civic. "This is Serena's car? Nice!" he said.

"Yeah," Raye said. "So Darien, what happened between you and Serena to make her hate you?"

"It's a long story." He said. "Open up the trunk, I'll get what she has left in there."

Raye opened the trunk and saw Serena had only novels left. From the looks of it, she had the whole collection of the 'Lost Moon Love' series by Serenity Chance, and they were all first editions. "Wow." Raye exclaimed picking up one. "How did she find all of these, some haven't even been released yet."

Serena worked for the editor of the publishing house in high school. It was her first job." Darien said.

"Wow, she is so lucky."

Darien picked up the three boxes and carried them up to the apartment. He was also a fan of the author as well, but would never admit it to anyone. Guys weren't supposed to read that type of books.

As Darien entered the apartment, Serena was about to walk out. "Where do you want your books meatball head?" he asked.

"I'll take them to my room, but thank you."

Darien handed them over to her and she carried them to her room. He smiled at her stubbornness. Just then Raye and Andy came in with what was left in the backseat. "Here's the rest of it Serena." Raye exclaimed walking into her room.

"Thank you." Serena said.

"I see you are a fan of the 'Lost Moon Love' series. Do you think that I would be able to borrow one every now and again?"

"Sure, just let me know."

"Do you need any help unpacking?" Raye asked.

"Nah, I'll do it, but thank you for the offer." And Serena started putting her books in order on her bookcase. Raye left her to unpack.

~ * ~

After four hours she had finally finished her unpacking. Her bed, which she had moved to behind the door, was decorated with her night sky comforter and a teddy bear Darien had given her, though she was sure that he didn't remember giving it to her. Her desk was against the window with her laptop and printer settled on top.

On her dresser sat five framed pictures. The first was of her with her family, one with Mina, Lita, Amy and herself at the last beach party, one of her holding the first finished copy of the 'Lost Moon Love' series, one of her and her friend Seiya at prom, and the last, a picture of her, Mina, and Darien at the Halloween party two years ago. Mina was dressed as a 17th century duchess, Darien, as a masked phantom, and Serena was dressed as Usagi. Her hair done up in two stunning pigtails with pom-poms at the top of her head, a silver-white muslin dress, with heels. Darien had his arms around both of them and Serena's hand was on his back.

Her second dresser held her television, DVD player, and V.C.R. The dresser drawers were filled with movies, and her stereo was on a shelf with her speakers around the room. God how she loved surround sound. Her hamper was next to her closet which had all of her clothes inside neatly hung up.

Serena looked around her room with a smile. '_Thank god._' She thought. She grabbed her purse and walked out of her room. "Time to eat." She said, then remembered Raye was a big fan of Serenity Chance, and ran back to her bookcase and grabbed the four latest copies of the series that weren't out yet, opened the covers, and signed her pen name to them. Serena then walked out of her room with them and called for Raye.

Raye came out of her room. "Yes Serena?" she said. Darien opened his door.

"Here, I thought you would like these." And Serena handed her the books.

"Thank you. I'll get them back to you when I'm done."

"No need. I have extra copies. Those are also signed."

"Serena I – I couldn't!"

"I want you to. Please you seem to like her so much."

"I do. Her story of the moon princess, Usagi, and the Earth Prince, Mamoru, are just so sad yet so romantic. She is such a beautiful writer. She has to be a hopeless romantic."

"She is." Serena laughed.

"You know her?" Raye exclaimed.

"Yes, she is my closest friend." Serena laughed. '_My closest friend, yeah she's me_' she thought.

"I just wish I knew the characters real names."

"Yeah me too. She won't tell me."

"It's funny you say that," Darien said. "The names in English are Darien and Serena."

Serena stared at him in shock. Did he know she was the author? "How do you know?" Serena said.

"We read her first book in Lit last year. The funny thing is, there are no pictures of her at all, and nothing other than her books are known about her."

"She doesn't want people harassing her. That's why it's like that." Serena said. "Now I am going to get something to eat. I'll be back later." And Serena left.

Darien followed her. "Want some company?"

"Darien, why are you following me? Aren't I too childish?" Serena said softly.

"I didn't mean it Meatball head. You just have always pushed my buttons."

"And I am sorry for that." She said even softer. "I just don't understand, Darien, why do you dislike me so much?"

"I don't _hate_ you." He said. He had noticed that Serena's voice sounded as though she were on the verge of tears.

"I know you don't hate me, you just think that I'm childish, but I'm not Darien, really I'm not."

"It's not a bad thing." Darien said softly.

Serena suddenly spun around and faced him. She looked at him seriously and the look in her eyes made Darien's breath catch. '_She's still beautiful_' he thought.

"I'll show you childish." Serena said, then before he knew what happened, Serena pulled his head down and kissed him with all the pent up emotions in her body.

The moment her lips touched his electricity hit his body. He instantly kissed her back grabbing her waist and pulling her into him. Her hands went into his hair so she could run her fingers through his beautiful jet black hair. Darien groaned as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Serena realized what she was doing and pushed him away. Shock was written on both of their faces. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." And Serena ran to her car, jumped in and started it. She sped out of the campus as fast as she could.

Darien stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that Serena had kissed him. He couldn't believe he had kissed her back, he couldn't believe that he had liked it! He brought his hand to his mouth and touched his lips. How could someone so childish be so full of passion? '_No, she isn't childish, she's passionate._' How could he have mistaken the two for so long?

~ * ~

Serena couldn't believe that she had kissed him. After two years of hearing Mina say that if Serena didn't kiss him at her first chance then she was an idiot. Mina knew right before she started dating Darien how Serena felt. She decided to date him so Serena could get to know him better, and for Darien's senior year it worked. Serena published her first six novels under the name Serenity Chance, and if Darien had ever really read them he would have known that the relationship they shared was just like Usagi and Mamoru. The 'Lost moon love' series had every dream and moment of them intertwined in the stories.

Serena sighed as she pulled into McDonalds, and pulled out her cell phone. She needed a friend and called Mina. The phone on the other end rang twice before Mina picked it up. "Hello? Serena?"

"Hey Mina. I finally got here." Serena said sadly.

"Sere, what's wrong. You sound so sad."

"Guess who my roommate is."

"Some super hot guy? I don't know." Mina laughed.

"Darien Shields." Serena said.

"Darien?" Mina said. "Small world. You kiss him yet?"

"Mina, I can't go back to the apartment because I kissed him."

"So Serena who cares! Was it a good kiss?"

"Yes."

"Did he kiss you back?"

"He did." Serena sighed. "Now he will really think that I am childish."

"Serena, he kissed you back, what would Usagi do in this situation?" Mina asked knowing Serena was the only one who could actually answer that question.

"She's hold her head high and face him." She sighed.

"So do it and then maybe he'll kiss you again." Mina said. "Well I have to go, Tom's waiting for me. Call me later." And Mina hung up.

Serena decided to see if Raye, Andrew, and Darien wanted anything from McDonalds since she was there and called the dorm. Darien answered the phone.

"Serena? Hello?" his voice sounded worried.

"Yeah it's me. I was calling to see if you guys wanted anything from McDonalds while I'm here."

"Are you okay?" Darien asked not listening to her. "You've been gone for two hours now."

"I'm fine, and nice to know you care, now do you want food or not?"

"One sec, let me ask." And a few minutes later he came back to the phone. "Raye would like a number one, coke to drink, Andy would _love_ a number three with a coke, and I-"

"You want a number two, no pickles, with a chocolate shake, large." Serena finished for him.

"Wow you remembered." Darien said surprised.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." And Serena hung up. Did she hear actual concern in is voice? She decided that for the moment she would dismiss it and went to get the food.


	3. Chapter 3 Serena shut up

Tattered Pride

Chapter Three: Serena, Shut up

Darien was sitting on the couch waiting for Serena to return. It was strange with just one kiss all the feelings he had for her came back. She had this effect on his nerves that sent him through so many different emotions. He knew that he liked her, he always had, but he also knew it would be dangerous to attempt something more with her.

Just then he heard a knock on the door. He jumped over the couch and opened the door to Serena with four drinks and three bags in her hands. Darien took the food from her and set it on the table. Serena followed with the drinks.

"Raye, Andy! Serena's back!" Darien called, and boy did they come running.

"Thank god I'm starving!" Raye laughed as she stuffed her face with her burger.

"How much do I owe you?" Andy asked as he grabbed up his food and what Raye didn't grab up herself.

"Don't worry about it." Serena said grabbing her own bag and drink. "I'm going to my room now. Have a good night everyone."

"Serena? Do you want to watch a movie with us?!" Raye asked.

Serena smiled, but shook her head. "No thanks, I still have a ton of work to do before I turn in. How about we watch a movie tomorrow instead?" she asked.

Darien looked at her. "Still working for the publishing house Serena?" he asked.

"I'm a junior editor now." She said with pride.

"Have fun."

"Y'all mind if I make breakfast in the morning? I'm an early riser."

"Sure, but we don't have anything." Raye said.

"I'll go to the market in the morning." And Serena went into her room and closed the door.

Serena powered up her laptop and turned on her radio. She sat at her desk and started eating. While she worked her thoughts went back to the kiss. With frustration she left her desk and went to get a shower.

She quickly undressed and draped her towel around her body. She opened the bathroom door and noticed that Darien's light was on, so she decided to knock on his door and apologize for kissing him. Darien came and opened the door after a minute.

"Serena?" he said surprised.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't need the bathroom."

"No, but thanks." He said as he started to close his door.

"Darien?" Serena said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you like that. I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay Serena, don't worry about it." As Darien closed his door he whispered. "And don't be sorry Serena, I'm not."

After Serena's shower she went back to her room. She quickly put on her tank top and boxers, put the stereo off and grabbed her teddy bear, Dare, and hugged him. Suddenly her bathroom door opened and there stood Darien in his boxers. "We need to talk Serena." He said softly.

"Oh? About what?"

Darien walked in the room and closed the door. He looked at what she held in her arms and smiled. "I can't believe that you still have that." He laughed.

"Why? Dare has been through a lot this last year." She laughed.

Darien saw the pictures and smiled at the Halloween one. "I remember that night." He said softly.

Serena was next to him. "Yeah it was the only time in my life someone ever told me I was beautiful." Serena said softly.

"You were beautiful that night. I just had to dance with the moon princess."

"Only because Mina told you that you had too." Serena laughed.

"No, I lied, Mina never asked me to dance with you, and I felt like I had to. As if in some odd way you were calling me to you, seducing me to dance with you."

"Darien, come sit down, let's talk for once and pretend that we don't want to kill each other." She said taking his hand and leading him to her bed. She pulled the blanket back and climbed in. "If you're cold you can use my blanket too, but suit yourself."

Darien took her up on her offer, and climbed under on the other side facing her.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Serena said.

"Why did you kiss me?" he suddenly asked.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I know that you found that and me repulsive, and I'm sorry."

"No, I kissed you back." Darien sighed.

"Darien it was a kiss, it wasn't like you felt something."

"Did you Serena?" he asked her bluntly.

Serena wanted to lie and say no, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Yes." She said softly. "But that could have been because it was a first kiss." She said rationally.

Darien didn't wait. He moved fast and grabbed Serena and pulled her to him. "Darien!" she exclaimed softly.

He looked at her bright blue eyes, the blush on her cheeks, and the beauty of her full lips and realized he was going to kiss her, and he was going to kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed, with the passion like Mamoru Kisses Usagi, and he brought his mouth down on hers.

Serena instantly kissed him back, but the way they were sitting was going to get painful quick. Serena pulled her lips away almost sadly. "Darien, no offence, but I can't kiss you like that."

"What do you mean?"

"My back is bent odd leaning that way." She said simply, and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her as she laid down. He didn't kiss her though. He just stared into her eyes and she did the same.

Darien was shocked to say the least. Serena was beautiful. Her hair was loose from her ponytail and spread across her pillow, her blue eyes shining brightly, the brightest he had ever seen. How could he not have realized that look in her eyes before? The look of her giving her whole heart to him with no doubts that it was a dangerous choice? He realized he was going to fall in love with her, but he also knew he was going to fight it for as long as possible.

"Serena this is a bad idea." He said as he got up off of her, and moved back off the bed and opted for her desk chair.

Serena sighed. "I know. You are too stuck up and I am just too childish. God knows how much you piss me off and I piss you off no matter how hard I try."

Darien laughed. "You sound just like Usagi when Mamoru danced with her at the moon ball."

Serena looked at him. "Darien, that's from the tenth book, I thought you said you only read the first one for class?"

Darien blushed. "Serena, shut up. What can I say? After the first book I had to know what was going to happen. The characters remind me of someone, but I couldn't figure it out."

"You are such an idiot." Serena said softly to herself, but Darien heard her.

"Why am I an idiot?" he asked her seriously.

Serena sighed. "Usagi and Mamoru's relationship is completely up in the air and one sided. Usagi loves Mamoru with her whole heart, she has since she first laid eyes on him, even though she fights with him and acts like she just doesn't give two flying shits about what he thinks or does. The truth is she cares so much she'll do almost anything to keep from facing rejection. Just because she's the princess and future ruler of the moon kingdom doesn't mean that she doesn't feel. If you prick me, do I not bleed?" Serena added for good measure.

Darien smiled at her thoughts of the characters. "You make a good point, but I have to disagree with you."

Serena looked at him surprised. He was disagreeing with the author herself. This should prove to be an interesting conversation. "Oh so you don't find their relationship one sided?"

"No I don't. I think Mamoru secretly loves Usagi, but refuses to admit it. He fights with her over the dumbest things, and yet the whole time he smiles. It's like he has to have those short moments with her. That proves he cares for her and about her. He already told her that if she even needed his help that he would be there. I have no doubt in my mind that he loves her."

"Oh really, well if you were Mamoru, what would it take to get you to admit your love?"

"I would personally have to see her completely happy with someone else and know that I lost my chance. Only then would I even start to think about telling her my true feelings."

Serena laughed at him. "Usagi won't find another guy though, she loves Mamoru even if she can't have him." Serena said starting to get very emotional about the subject. "Usagi won't give up on him until she believes there is no hope left for them."

Darien stared at her surprised. "Serena why are you getting so upset?"

"Because it's unhealthy for someone to pine for a person and never know where they stand. Usagi has loved him her whole life and yet, he can't even show her that he even slightly cares for her other than a sweet comment here and there? Mamoru proves he is nothing but a heartless jerk that refuses to let her go. He proves that all men are jerks and they wouldn't know real love if it bit them straight on the ass." Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. How could Darien stick up for a jerk, even if he didn't know that he was sticking up for himself?

"Serena!" Darien exclaimed getting quickly off her chair and kneeling in front of her. "Not all guys are jerks, and not all guys leave girls hanging around waiting. Where is all this anger coming from?" he asked her.

Serena stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked back at Darien sadly. "If guys aren't jerks them when I get back explain to me why you're a love them then leave them type of guy." And with that Serena walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Darien ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He went back to the chair and rolled it backwards. He accidently hit her desk and turned around to make sure that he hadn't knocked anything over. He noticed Serena's laptop had lit up and a word document came up. He saw the title 'Leaving the Moon' and couldn't help but read some of what was on the page.

_ The darkness was intense. Mamoru had been away for two years __at a higher education school, and Usagi missed him terribly. She decided to leave her over-protective parents and best friend Minako, for college life. She didn't realize the school she had chosen was the very same Mamoru attended._

_ Usagi met one of her new roommates, a priestess named Rei as she headed for her living quarters. With her long raven hair and silver eyes it was hard not to feel intimidated. Usagi knew she liked her right away._

_ As they entered her living quarters Usagi tripped and was caught by someone. She looked up into the most beautiful midnight blue eyes she had ever seen and knew it was her Mamoru. Anger flared to life as he looked at her with surprise. She had secretly wished for this day for two years, and now that it had arrived, all her emotions of pain and worry came flooding back._

Darien stared at the computer screen for a minute as shock entered his body. This was as unfinished Serenity Chance novel, and the main characters were Serena and he! Serena was Serenity chance, and her books were about her love for him! Now it all made sense. '_No wonder she was getting so upset.'_ She had proved that he loved her without even Darien knowing.

Just then Serena's bathroom door opened and Darien pushed away from her desk and smiled at her.

"What?" she said with confusion in her eyes.

"I know." Was all he said.

Serena looked at him. "What do you know?"

"I don't know Serenity, what could I know?"

Serena gasped. "How did you figure it out?"

"You left your computer on." He said. "But to be honest, I should have figured it out sooner."

"Darien please don't tell anyone. I don't want my readers to realize I am just some stupid nineteen year old who can't experience love, has overbearing parents, a mother who secretly hates her, a father who beats her, and a brother who lives in his room because he can't face reality. Please Darien, please, don't say anything!" tears were in her eyes.

Darien couldn't believe what Serena said. He was up and out of her chair in the blink of an eye and holding her. Her tears finally slipped off her lashes and down her face. Darien wiped them away with his thumb. "Shhh, Serena it's going to be okay. You're away from them now, you're safe." This made Serena cry harder. "Serena, please don't cry. I can't stand to see your tears."

"It's just I can't help it." She wailed. "You must hate me." She said into his chest.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Because you know I'm Serenity Chance, and you know my novels are a lie."

Darien smiled. "How are they a lie?" he realized he wasn't going to leave her hanging after all. "Just because I never said it doesn't mean I don't."

Serena looked up at him then. "So you're saying you actually care about me?"

"I'm saying you're wonderful." He said looking into her beautiful eyes. He slowly guided her to her bed and pulled the covers and sheets down. He lifted her into his arms and placed her into bed. He brought the sheets up over her, but when he went to bring up the blanket, Serena stopped him.

"Darien, how do I know I'm not dreaming and I'll wake up and not be here?"

"I'll stay on the floor tonight." He said with a soft smile.

Serena looked at him appalled. "Darien you aren't sleeping on my floor."

"Then I am going back to my room."

"No, you are going to sleep with me. We are adults, nothing is going to happen."

Darien smiled and plopped onto Serena laughing then rolling over. "Good night Serena." He said softly.

"Good night Darien." And Serena grabbed her teddy, kissed him on the nose, then put him on her nightstand. She then turned out her light, rolled on her side, and faced Darien. "I have the weirdest feeling you won't be here when I awaken in the morning." She whispered.

Darien gathered her into his arms. "I promise not to leave." He said as he kissed her softly. They fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Characters In Real Life

Tattered Pride

AN: alright everyone this is the last chapter for part one. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know your thoughts on what you think is going to happen next. I would love your feedback on what you think of the story, and for all of you that have been reading and enjoying this I hope to further your enjoyment with Part Two very soon. As always I don't own Sailor moon, nor anything else that goes with Sailor moon such as the characters places ect, but like everyone else wish I did if for nothing else the money alone. OH! And if you haven't checked out my other series I am working on (How To Win Your Husband Back) please do so. It is pretty serious right now, but I am getting ready to put some funny moments in there. Take care everyone, and Happy Holidays!

Chapter Four: Characters in Real Life.

Serena awoke to her cell phone ringing. "Damn it." She muttered as she reached for it. "Hello?" she mumbled into the phone.

"Serena? Is that you?"

"Morning John." She said sleepily. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to make sure the book was coming along."

Serena sat straight up in bed. "Shit!" she exclaimed out loud. "John, I have what, five days till deadline?"

"Yeah, and then we give you a break for the school year."

"Alright, John, now I will get straight to work as soon as I eat. Thank you for the call, and tell Glenda I said hello." With that Serena hung up the phone and looked over to her left. Darien was there looking at her. "My publisher." She muttered as she got up.

She ran to her closet and grabbed a tank top and skirt. Without thinking about it she tore off her night clothes and dressed quickly. She took her hair down and shook it out. Her long blonde hair fell down to her knees and she grabbed her brush and began to style it. In the middle of styling her hair she looked at her bed and saw Darien staring at her. A deep blush came to her face and she sat down. "So…" she started then broke out into near hysterical laughter. "I cannot believe that I just did that!"

Darien grabbed her and pulled her down. "Serena you are something else, a real space case you know that?"

She smiled. "That's why I'm me." She laughed. "Now, go get dressed we need to go to the store for food in this house. You can shower later."

Darien groaned. "Let's sleep for a little longer." As he said this he pulled Serena down onto him.

"Darien, I have five days to finish 'Leaving the Moon' I need to work." She laughed.

"How long does it take for you to write?" he asked snuggling his face into her neck.

Three days if I allow no distractions." She said.

"Well then you and I will sleep for another hour then go to the store."

"But-"

"No buts' Serena. It's six in the morning." He said pulling her closer as if it were possible, and she snuggled into him.

"Darien?" she asked.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"What are we?" she asked almost to herself.

"What do you want to be?" he asked seriously.

"You're lover, girlfriend… One day your wife." She barely spoke the last part.

"Why don't we start with girlfriend, move to lover later on after possible wife?"

"Lover after wife? I would have never thought you of all people would save yourself."

"Who says I have? I was talking about you."

"Oh." Serena said quietly. She realized that she was going to have to tell him. "Um, Darien? I'm not a unicorn." Serena said softly.

"What do you mean?" he said seriously.

"Well after prom my date and I got really, _really_ drunk, I sort of blacked out."

"Serena you were three sheets to the wind when you arrived at prom."

Serena looked him in the eyes. "You were there? I thought I only dreamed dancing with you."

"Yeah I was there with Mina. I promised to take her and when we arrived, I saw this really adorable meatball headed girl break-dancing to 'Get Low'. I never knew she could move like that." He laughed. "But this confession isn't needed, I already knew."

"How?"

"Mina told me."

"Let me guess, while she lost her virginity to you?"

"I never slept with Mina." Darien laughed. "She may think she's the goddess of love, but she isn't someone I could ever sleep with. Serena, like you I have only been with one other person, and when I was with her I mentally wasn't there."

"What do you mean?"

"For some reason, my mind wasn't on Lita, it was on you."

A blush slowly crept onto her face as she realized what he was saying. The same was true for her with Seiya. She bet he didn't make the mistake of saying her name during sex though like she did.

"Why did you go to prom with Seiya anyway?"

"He was the only one who asked. He told me he was desperate. His girlfriend broke up with him the day before prom for some college guy that she had been secretly dating for the three months prior. He was heartbroken, and well I was a lovesick mess. We got really drunk, I mean, I _never_ realized just how much Jack agreed with my stomach. I didn't even realize I was wasted till I told Mina I was Serenity Chance, and my Novels were about you and I."

"So Mina knew who you were last year.' Darien said surprised. "I wonder if that was why she wanted me to continue with the 'Lost Moon Love' series. I must admit Serena; you are a very magical and talented writer."

"Why? Because I can take reality and turn it into fiction?"

"No, because you can make someone fall in love with you without them ever even knowing it."

"There are not people who fall in love with Usagi, Darien."

"I did." He said simply. "She was so stubborn and downright rude to Mamoru while deep in her heart each insult was actually a sentiment of love. You made it fun to fall in love."

"I made it hurt too." Serena said softly.

"Only because you want to keep it a true romance."

"I guess I have my ending to the series now." Serena smiled. "It's going to be nice starting a new series in Usagi's life."

Darien pulled her closer to him and dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I can't wait to see what happens next."

The End of Part One


	5. Chapter 5 Anniversary Date

Tattered Pride

AN: This is the second installment to Tattered Pride; I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Warning: There will be a lemon in the next chapter, just warning anyone who doesn't want to read it.

Chapter Five: Anniversary Date

Six Months later:

Serena held the very first copy of her final novel for her 'Lost Moon Love' series 'Leaving the Moon'. Her editor sent her the four copies that she had requested with a note of congratulations. She flipped open the cover and read the dedication.

For Darien, my real life

Mamoru. Without you I would

Still me your lost moon

Princess.

~ Serena~

A smile spread across her face as she opened the back of the book to see her picture and name right on the first line of her about the author insert. Darien didn't know about the dedication or Authors' note so she was going to surprise him.

For the first time she was going to sign her name to her book, and give it to Raye. Quickly she did this and went to Raye's room.

Darien and Andy were still in class so she had plenty of time to hang out with Raye and get ready for her date with Darien later. Knocking on Raye's door she quickly turned the handle. "Raye, I have the last Serenity Chance novel for you." She sang.

Raye shot up from her desk and ran over to her. "I can't want to find out what happens!" she exclaimed. Raye looked at the cover or the two main characters kissing in front of the moon then down at the name.

Written By: Serenity Chance

Also Known As

Serena Thompson

"Serena, isn't your last name Thompson?"

"Yes." Serena said with a smile.

Raye looked at her. "You're Serenity Chance?" she said in shock.

"I am."

"Wow." Was all Ray had said before she had fainted.

Serena laughed as she went to get some water. She woke Raye up and laughed. "Now why did you go off and faint on me?"

"Serena, do you _know_ how much money you're worth?! Mrs. MaChase, my lit professor had us look up the richest writer. Serena you're worth one point five million plus!"

"Three twelve, but who's counting?" Serena said.

"Is that why you never let us buy anything?" Raye asked.

"Yes, what's the point of having money if you can't spend it, but there is something I want your help on, two things actually."

"What?" she asked. The look in Raye's eyes reminded Serena of why she took so much of a liking for her. Serena was closer to Raye then Mina now, and considered her to be her best friend.

"Well, you know how Darien and I have been together for six months now?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I want your thoughts on his present."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Open to the first page." Serena said, and Raye did.

"For Darien, my real life Mamoru. Without you I'd still be your lost moon princess. ~Serena." Raye looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Serena the series was about you and Darien? That's so sweet! If he doesn't like this I'll personally kill him." Raye laughed through her tears. "What else do you need?"\

"A super hot outfit, and I've decided that tonight is going to be the night."

"So you need two outfits. I'll make sure Andy and I are cleared out of here by the time you two get back so that you can have the apartment all to yourselves."

"Raye, you don't have to do that." Serena laughed.

"I know, but Serena, you're my best friend, and I want this to be magical for you. You only have your first time together once."

"Fine, if you insist, but while we're out shopping I get to buy you some new clothes."

"Okay, you have the money."

"I don't have the money on me, but I do have this." Serena said as she pulled out the mother of all credit cards, the _Black_ Discover card. This was the holy grail of credit cards and Raye began to cry staring at it.

"It's just so beautiful!"

Serena laughed. "I cried when I first got it."

"Okay," Raye said. "Let's hit the mall." And the girls left.

~ * ~

Four hours and five thousand dollars later Serena and Raye were finally on their way home. "I can't believe you spent so much money!"

"Chump change. Just don't tell Darien." Serena said. "He might faint if he knew about our _other_ boyfriend." She laughed patting her purse that held the black discover card.

"Don't worry, Andy would be so jealous of Blackie if he know." Raye said as they got out of the car and began to unload the trunk.

"Knew what?" someone said behind them.

"Busted." Serena laughed. "Just that I got the last novel of the 'lost moon' series for Raye today." Serena said covering.

"Oh." Said Andy laughing. "Serena, Darien is looking for you by the way."

Serena quickly grabbed the rest of her bags and ran up to the apartment.

As she bolted through the door Darien opened his door standing in his boxers and a white button down shirt. "Serena our dinner reservations are in an hour." He said.

"I know, give me twenty minutes." And Serena ran in her room.

She took the fastest shower she had taken since high school, quickly brushed her knee length hair, and put her hair products in. She ran to her shopping bags where she pulled out her outfit. After getting dressed and putting on her high heels she put on her makeup and smiled. "Darien," she said looking in the mirror. "Tonight is your lucky night." And with that Serena grabbed her coat, put it over her shoulder, and walked out of her room.

Darien was sitting on the couch laughing with Andy and Raye when suddenly Raye stopped and stared behind Darien. Andy then looked and almost his jaw to the site in front of him. Darien turned and what he saw made his jaw hit the floor.

Serena stood there, leaning in the wall. Her knee length hair was down and slightly curled, her dress was a skin tight strapless black dress that just barely covered her with thigh high stockings that Darien could tell were being held up by a garter belt.

"You look great Serena." Said Raye with a wink.

Yeah, Serena," Andy added. "If I wasn't with Raye I would so try and steal you away from Darien."

Serena blushed. Darien still hadn't said anything, and Serena was beginning to worry. "Darien? Darien? It's too much isn't it." Serena said. Darien still said nothing.

As Serena was about to go back to her room and lock herself inside it, Darien spoke. "You're breathtaking." He exhaled.

Serena smiled. "You really think so?" she said softly.

Darien stood and walked into her arms. He softly kissed her then pulled away. "Do you realize how many fist fights that outfit is going to cause?" he asked her seriously.

"Do you want me to change?"

"Not on your life." He smiled. "Shall we be on our way then?" he added extending his arm for her to take. As she did he turned to Raye and Andy. "Don't wait up." He laughed.

"Don't worry," said Raye. "We have plans of our own."


	6. Chapter 6: All in One Night

Tattered Pride

AN: Hey everyone! Sorry that this took so ong to get out, but I kept rewriting the the lemon part. Let me know what you all think of this Chapter please. I need to know inorder to know if I am doing a good job. Also, if anyone knows a good beta that might like to take on helping me with tattered pride I would just love that. Thanks!

Oh, and I don't own Sailormoon. I keep forgetting that though.

Chapter Six: All in One Night

Darien took her to a beautiful and remote restaurant for dinner. Their table was in the back around no one. "Darien this is really beautiful, thank you so much."

"Anything for you Serena." He said and she knew he had meant it.

During dinner Serena would lightly rub her stalking foot up and down his leg. She was making it hard for Darien to think straight. When Serena moved her foot higher, Darien took a sharp intake of breath. "Serena what are you doing."

Serena sighed. "Staying as close to you as possible."

"Serena, if you were any closer I'd be ripping your dress off right here." He whispered.

"Oh? Do you want to see what is hidden under this dress Darien?" she asked sweetly. Darien stared at her. "What if I told you I didn't have _anything_ on under this dress?"

"You're lying." Darien said softly in disbelief.

"Are you sure about that?" Serena smiled.

Darien slipped his shoe off and slid it up her calf then between her thighs. With another intake of breath he moved his foot away. "You're going to be the death of my self-control." He whispered.

Serena laughed softly. "Good, someone needs to do it." Darien laughed along with her. Serena reached for her purse and pulled out a gift. "Happy six months Darling." She said as she handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it." She laughed.

After Darien got the paper off he realized that it was her book. As he looked at it he saw her name on the cover. "Serena…" he started.

"Open it." She repeated.

So he did as his eyes read over her dedication they filled with emotion. "Oh Sere, this is very thoughtful of you." He said in a whisper.

"I was worried you wouldn't like it. Raye said that I was crazy to worry."

"She was right."

"Oh do you really like it Darien?" Serena asked.

"Like it? I love it!" he said as he leaned over the table to kiss her. "Now this, Serena," he said pulling out a small box. "Is for you." And he handed it to her.

Serena opened the small box and stared at a white gold necklace with a locket. She opened the locket and inside was a picture of each of them. "Oh Darien!" she exclaimed as she took it out of the box. "If you doubted getting lucky tonight at all, you don't have to worry." She said looking at him straight in the eyes. "I plan to make love to you until the sun comes up tomorrow."

Darien knew she was being completely serious. The thought of Serena's hands on him was almost too much to bare. Just then the waiter came and asked if they wanted to see the desert menu.

Serena was quick to answer. "No thank you, but I believe we will be having desert at home." She laughed as the waiter smiled getting her meaning.

"I'll bring the bill right over." He said with a smile and left.

The ride home was quiet. Darien felt Serena's intentions without a word from her. As they parked his car and got out, Serena smiled. She knew her plan had worked. Darien opened the door for her and she got out.

The moment she got out Darien wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all the passion and promise he had in him. She kissed him back with just as much passion, her hands going straight into his hair. As he kissed her his hands started to explore her body.

Serena finally broke the kiss. "Let's go upstairs." She whispered. Darien nodded with a smile and then picked her up bridal style carried her into the dorm building, and up to their apartment. The moment they entered Darien laughed. "They cleared out for the night."

"Looks like the place is all ours" she laughed huskily.

Darien didn't put Serena down until he placed her down on her bed. He quickly took off his dinner jacket and tie, then leaned down and kissed her. As they kissed Serena pulled at his shirt until it was free of his slacks. Her hands then started to unbutton his shirt so she could feel his bare hard chest.

As her finger traced the muscles of his chest, Darien inhaled air quickly. Serena realized there was too much clothing between them and pushed Darien onto his back and straddled his waist. With him watching her she grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up over her head.

Darien couldn't believe the beauty before him. His hand came up to lovingly stroke her face. "My God, Serena, you are so beautiful." He whispered.

Serena lowered her face to kiss him. Slowly she took her lips away from his and started to kiss down his neck. Moving to his earlobe she took in between her teeth and began to softly nibble on it.

This sent Darien over what little bit of self-control he had. He grabbed her by her waist and rolled her on her back. Quickly he took off his shirt and tossed it somewhere to the side. He came down hard over Serena's body ravishing her with kisses. He was determined not to leave one inch of her body unmissed. As he kissed down her neck Serena moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair. He worked his way slowly farther down to her collar bone which made her gasp. Darien looked at her then. 'God she is beautiful.' He thought.

Darien continued to kiss down her body. When he got to her beautiful breasts, he took one into his mouth and began to suck softly on it, while his other hand caressed the other. Serena's moan of pleasure sent delicious shivers throughout her body. Finally after giving the same attention to her other breast he began to drop kisses down her stomach. As he got lower he could feel her heat, and her smell was driving him over the edge again. Darien placed his mouth down lightly on her opening and dipped his tongue in to taste her sweet nectar.

Serena was in heaven with the feelings going on inside her, and knowing that Darien was the one responsible for creating the pleasure made it all the more exciting. She let out a small scream when she felt his tongue dip into her and instantly lifted her hips to bring his mouth closer to her.

Her taste was magical and he needed to have it all. He started to lick deeper and faster trying to get all of her flavorful juices. Serena's hands went into Darien's hair and as she lifted herself to his mouth, she pulled his head deeper into her. This made Darien moan, and he went deeper into her, lapping her deep and hard, feeling her every shiver with his tongue. He found her clit and sucked it into his mouth and sucked hard. Serena's scream of pleasure was all he needed to know that her climax was about to come. He kept sucking until the first small quakes of her orgasm came then her moved and began lapping her up again hard to keep her cumming until her had his fill.

"Darien!" she cried. "Oh my sweet!" Serena panted as he slowly rose from between her thighs with a smile. Serena grabbed him and kissed him with a fever.

Serena then without taking her lips from his rolled him onto his back. She straddled his waist and slowly had him enter her. Finally bringing her lips from his she put her dainty hands on his chest for balance and began to slowly ride him.

Darien watched her pretty blue eyes close as the sensations filled her. As he was getting closer to cumming his hands went to Serena's hips to make her motions faster. He was starting to moan as he felt her orgasm coming and with the final few pumps of their bodies they cried out in ecstasy.

Serena collapsed on Darien's chest, spent. He brought his hand to her face and lovingly stroked her cheek. When her breathing had calmed she looked up at Darien, a huge smile on her face. He smiled back at her. "What?" he whispered.

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Darien Shields, I love you." She whispered.

Darien saw the look in her eyes and knew he felt the same. "Serena, I love you too." Darien sighed. "God I think I loved you my entire life and just didn't want to admit it."

"Oh Darien, how did I cope without you this whole time?" Serena said cupping his face.

"Always at a distance love, and I'm sorry for that. It won't happen again."

"It better not." And then she laughed. "Especially after that awesome sex!"

Darien couldn't help but laugh. "Serena, what we shared tonight wasn't sex, it was so much more. It was love."

"You know something?" Serena asked seriously.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I always wanted to make love to you with my stalking on. It's so delicioushly wicked." She laughed.

"Lay on your back love, I wanted to peel these off of you since the moment I saw them on you."

Serena did as she was asked and Darien lovingly removed the rest of what she had on. He then came and lay beside her. He wrapped her in his arms after she turned into him laying her head on the center of his chest and arm over him. Serena dropped a kiss on his chest sweetly and smiled to herself. 'Finally he loves me.' And then she fell asleep as the first rays of morning light entered the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Tattered Pride

AN: Okay people, first of all I'm sorry! I know I haven't written anything in like forever, and I am sooo sorry, but you know the saying life loves to show up at the worst times, well it happened to me. For those of you that read Her saving Grace, a chapter will be coming soon, I promise. Just give me a few days. Warning, this chapter is smutty so I thought I would warn you now. I hope you like it and I am sorry that it is sort of short, but I have a lot to catch up on with my other writing. Take care, and hopefully you all welcome me back!

I don't own Sailor moon, but I do own this idea, or at least I hope I do. lol

Chapter Eight: Life Couldn't be better

She was groggy and in pain. For a moment she forgot what had happened and then memories of Darien came back to her mind and she smiled. They had made love for hours, going from one climax to another. A smile came to her face when she remembered and she looked up at Darien. He was still asleep, and Serena couldn't help but marvel over how much like a little boy he looked like. She slowly brought her hand to where his black hair fell over his eyes and lightly brushed it back.

God, she loved him. She would do anything for him, and it didn't matter if he didn't feel the same, because she knew that all he would have to do is ask of her and she would obey his every word. A small smile traced her lips as a naughty idea came to her mind. She wondered if he had ever been woken up this way before, and decided that she didn't want to actually know. She slowly removed herself from his embrace, and slowly inched her body down towards his member. When she was in the right position she softly brought her hand up to him and started rubbing it into an upright position. She heard him softly moan, but not awaken. She licked her lips, and moved her head to take him in her mouth.

She started slowly, enjoying the feeling of him in her mouth and began to suck a little harder, making him moan in his sleep more. She took her mouth away from it, and began to lightly drop kisses on the head, making sure that her tongue licked his tip between every kiss. She liked his taste, so she started to move her tongue around the top edge of the head, and when some of his juices began to drip over to where her tongue was, she took him completely into her mouth and sucked hard on him.

She knew when he woke up because his hand went to her head and he guided her in the pace that he wanted. She did as he silently asked of her and her prize was a loud long moan, and him bucking into her mouth. When he did this she moaned happy that she could give him such pleasure. She kept going harder against him until he was about to cum, and she pulled herself away and straddled him. She looked at him and saw that his eyes were still closed. Before she allowed herself to let him into her passage, she brought her hand lovingly up to his face and softly said. "Love, look at me, please." He opened his eyes and she smiled. Slowly she came down so that his head was in her clutches. "Darien, do you love me?" she asked softly.

"Yes, with everything that I am." He said looking deeply into her eyes. "It has always been you Serena, _always_." And with that Serena covered him completely.

They laid there together for what seemed like forever when Serena finally moved. Darien kissed her softly and pulled her back to him. "We are staying in bed all day Serena, nothing is going to get us out of this bed understood?"

But he knew that that would not be the case once Raye and Andrew came home. They would demand to see them and use Serena's one weakness against them, food.

They had laid there for about an hour when he heard her stomach growl. He couldn't help but laugh. "Serena, do you want me to get you some breakfast?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I love you, you know that?" she said laughing. "Let's just grab some food, and come back in here. We can watch some movies and just lay together." Darien kissed her and headed to the kitchen in his boxers.

"No chick flicks." He stated.

"We'll watch them if I want to so there." She laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

Darien walked out of her room laughing when he saw Ray sitting on the couch looking at him with a knowing smile. "You didn't break my favorite writer did you?" she laughed.

"No, I think she might have broken me though." He sighed. "You know Raye, I am starting to understand why Drew said it was great to be in love." And he went back to getting food.

"Are you two planning on coming out of there at all today?" she asked.

"Nope." He laughed.

"Well then, can you give her this then?" Raye asked as she walked over to him with an envelope.

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't open other people's mail." She stated handing it to him.

Darien quickly grabbed the rest of the food, and the envelope and went back into Serena's bedroom. He saw that she was wearing a tank top and his boxers and couldn't help but smile. Serena turned to him and noticed the envelope. "What's that?" she asked.

"Raye said it was for you." He stated handing it to her.

Serena looked at it and sighed. "It's from my editor." She said as she opened it. As she looked at the papers her eyes got wider and wider. "Darien, do you know what this is?" she said excitement brewing through her voice.

"No, what?" he asked.

"It's a check for my latest book, seems they underpaid me." She said as she handed the check to him. Darien looked at it and his eyes got wide.

"A writer can really make this kind of money?" he said.

Serena laughed. "So how does it feel to be in love with a millionaire?" she giggled.

"I loved you before I knew so it feels pretty damn good." And Darien kissed her again.

~ 19 ~


	8. Chapter 8

Tattered Pride

AN: Okay people, first of all this is the last chapter, and I don't think there will be another installment. Secondly, I don't own sailor moon, but I do own this idea. Also thanks to everyone that has read tattered pride and have waited this long for the conclusion. I know that many of you may not expect what is going to happen, and I hope that you at least enjoy it. I love reading your thoughts on this story which is why I had picked it back up. I hope you all enjoy and much love to you my readers, I hope that I didn't totally disappoint you.

Chapter Eight:

Three months later

Anger blazed from my eyes. How dare he do this to me, to us! We have been together for almost a year, and I come back to our apartment that we got with _my_ money to find him passed out in bed with some woman?! Who the hell did he think he was playing with? I knew that things weren't going great for us, I mean I was promoting my new book series, and he was sort of left behind. Things really hadn't been great since I had decided to finally come out of the closet and tell the world that I was Serenity Chance, and that the Lost Moon Love series was about my love for him; I thought it was the best complement you could give the person you loved, but I was wrong, and the evidence of that was staring me straight in the face on my bed.

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't react. I just walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. My mind was on nothing and yet everything at the same time. It felt as though I couldn't breathe.

I sat at the kitchen table for god knows how long when I heard the bedroom door open and the woman that was in bed with my boyfriend came walking out. She looked at me and stood there in shock. "Aren't you that writer? Serena Thompson I think."

I just looked at her. If she knew who I was then she knew that Darien was my boyfriend, not my roommate. "Yes now if you would excuse me." I said looking her straight in the eye as I got up from the table and headed towards the bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder. "If you were wise, I think you might want to clear out of here before I come out of this bathroom, because if you are here, I am going to have to kick your ass for sleeping in my bed with my boyfriend." And I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I was just so angry, I was hurt too. Darien had cheated on me, on me after I gave the man my heart, and he promised not to break it. Well it was broken now, and when he got up he was not going to be happy at all. I was done playing this game with him, and it was over now.

I left the bathroom to find the whore had left, and walked into the bedroom. I looked at the bed and saw that Darien was still sleeping and I decided that instead of starting a fight payback was going to be a bitch. If I had learned anything from Raye in the last year, it was that when a man cheats you teach them in the only way you know, pain.

I walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. I wanted to throw up right then and there, but I held it together and lightly kissed him. "Darien honey, I'm home." I said sweetly making myself almost vomit in my mouth.

Darien opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hey," he said with sleep coating his voice. "What time is it?"

"Just after seven," I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You weren't supposed to be home for a few more hours."

"I caught an early flight." I said like it was no big deal. "I have to go out for a while today, meet with my publisher and all that, but I was thinking that we could have a date night tonight. What do you think?" I asked him sweetly.

"Umm I have class tonight, but we could watch a movie after." He said running his hands across his face.

I stared at him for a moment. "Okay that's fine, and maybe we can do something else after." I leaned down and kissed him deeply making sure my tongue slid across his lips. His moan was all I needed to know that I would get my way. "I'll see you tonight." And then for good measure I added. "I love you." I got up off the bed, and walked out the door.

Once I got in my car I drove over to the dorm where Raye and Andrew were still staying and knocked. Andrew answered the door in nothing but a towel. "Hey Serena, what are you doing here?"

I looked at him and sighed. "I need to talk to Raye."

He stared at me for a moment and then allowed me into the house shutting the door behind me. "So what did Darien do, forget to pick you up from the airport?"

"Drew, I know he's your best friend, so if I tell you, you would end up somehow letting him know that I know, and right now I can't allow that."

Raye walked in then. "Hey Sere, what's going on?" she asked.

"I need help planning the perfect evening." I said looking her straight in the eye. I was trying to tell her that it was a punishment evening without actually saying anything to tip off Drew.

She nodded to let me know she understood and walked into her room. I followed her. Drew came in grabbed some clothes and sighed. "Serena, I don't know what Darien did, but please don't do something you are going to regret."

I stared at Drew and sighed. "Drew whatever I decide to do is something I will never regret." I sighed. "Drew, don't say anything, but the only way you are going to understand is if I tell you, so here goes.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." I sighed. "Things aren't going great for Darien and I, and they haven't for awhile. Ever since I came out to the public about being Serenity Chance, it's been slowly going from bad to worse. We haven't been talking like we used to, I've been gone constantly promoting my new book, and when we are together it's normally hostile, unless I he allows me to pretend that everything is fine. I've tried talking to him and figuring out what we can do to fix our problems, but he refuses to discuss it, saying that nothing is wrong and that he's fine, but today when I got home…" I stared at the both of them with tears in my eyes trying to will them to understand without having to actually say the words.

It only took Raye a moment before she gasped in shock. "He didn't!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Drew said. "What did he do."

"He had some woman in my bed." I whispered. "He brought some whore into my house, _my house_, and into my bed and fucked her! It took everything I had not to grab the bitch by her hair and beat the living hell into her!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Drew shouted and walked out the bedroom door to get dressed. A few minutes later he came back in and looked at me knowing that I was broken. I was wrapped in Raye's arms sobbing through the pain. Drew reached down and hugged me. "I am going to kill him Serena. I can't believe that he would do this to you. I mean, you have put your love for him on paper and shown him all the love that you have for him, and then he can just go and do this to you?"

Raye smiled. "I have a plan, but before I tell you about it Serena, I need to know, do you want to stay with him?"

I looked at her as if she were crazy. "Raye I can't stay with someone that would cheat on me. You cheat once, you'll cheat again, and I will not put myself through that again after this." And I knew that I wouldn't. After tonight Darien and I would be done for good.

"Okay, then this is what you are going to do, Drew you might want to leave, because this is going to sound painful, even to you." Drew nodded and left for classes after promising not to let Darien know that there was something up. For the next three hours Raye and I discussed what I was going to do for the evening's event.

I sat there waiting for him to come back to our apartment. I was dressed to the nines in a strapless satin corset with lace trim, the back laced up with black ribbon, with a black thong and stockings, and a brocade trim choker with black stilettos to complete the look. I had left my hair down and done my make-up smoky just to make sure I would have his undivided attention.

I had set up special lotion in the bed room to be sure that everything was going to go off without a hitch, set up a chilled bottle of wine with two wine glasses, then put on some romantic music, lit candles and sat down to wait. Luckily I didn't have to wait long, I heard his key in the door and then it open. I didn't move from the couch.

"Serena, are you here?" he called walking into the apartment.

"I'm in the living room." I called over my shoulder. After I heard him hang up his coat I heard his feet shuffle into the living room and him whistle.

He looked at me with my body displayed for him on the couch and moaned. "My god Serena, you look good enough to eat." He said softly.

I stood, making sure that his eyes stayed on me as I slowly poured the two of us some wine and handed him his glass, making sure to run my hand down his chest as I pulled away. I sighed. "I just thought that you and I haven't really had much time together lately, and that you might like to know how much I love you. I know I haven't been around, but I was hoping that we could forget that tonight."

He stared at me for a moment, and then sighed. "Serena…" he sighed softly pulling me into his arms and kissing me. It was so hard to kiss him back when all I wanted to do was slug him for the pain that he put me through, that he was still putting me through, but I knew I had to act my part in order to pull this off, the ultimate break-up.

I pulled back from him slowly, kissing down his neck. "Come on baby," I whispered against his ear while kissing his ear. "Let me show you how you make me feel." And with a moan from him, I took his hand and led him to the bedroom. I slowly undressed him making sure to take my time and run my fingertips on all of the places I knew sent his body into overdrive and then had him lay down on his stomach so that I could give him a back rub. I started at his neck with one of the lotions and then moved down to his butt then legs. "Turn over sweetheart." I said getting off of him so he could roll over.

I ran my fingers down his body, rubbing in the warm lotion, making sure that it was completely soaked into his skin, then skipped over his erection, saving that for the grand finally and began to massage his legs. I looked into his eyes once I finished massaging his feet to find that they were filled with lust, but there was no love in them, which made my decision to finish this easier than I thought that it would have been. I applied more lotion to my hand, making sure that he saw and began to stroke his cock, then fondle his balls sighing, making him think that I was actually enjoying myself in pleasuring him. "Close your eyes baby, I just want you to feel." I said in a whisper and when he moaned he closed his eyes. With one hand I continued to stroke him with the other I reached for the latex glove that I had placed next to the other lotion, opened the glove, and lifted it to my mouth so that I could slip it on without him realizing.

Once I had the glove on, I grabbed the other lotion, a special mixture made by Raye and myself, and squeezed it into my gloved hand. I then switched hands and started rubbing it up and down his shaft. "Do you like this, Darien?" he moaned in pleasure. "Then you are going to love this." I whispered as I grabbed his cock and slammed it to his inner thigh. I removed the glove quickly and was rather pleased to see that his cock had stuck there.

Darien's eyes threw opened. "What the fuck Serena!" He exclaimed.

"Well I guess we should go to the hospital honey. I think you had a reaction to the lotion." I said showing concern though my eyes were dancing with laughter.

"What did you do?!" he yelled pushing himself off of the bed.

"I'll call the doctor, maybe then you won't be so embarrassed. Don't move." And I reached into my purse and called the doctor. He was there within a half of an hour.

As he looked over the situation of Darien's penis stuck to his leg he had no clue on how to fix it. "How did this happen?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's a taste of what he deserves." I said with a smile.

"I don't even know how to fix this." He said bewildered.

I looked at Darien staring at me in shock. I laughed. "I know how to fix it." I said walking towards the bed, and before Darien could stop me I reached down and grabbed his cock and yanked it as hard as I could releasing it from his thigh with a loud rip. "Darien I hope that bitch was worth losing me," I yelled over his screams of pain. "Maybe next time you want to fuck around on your girlfriend you'll make sure she doesn't walk in with some bitch in her bed. And you better make damn sure that when lotion comes into play that the lotion doesn't have mostly super glue mixed inside it." And with that I walked out, making sure that his pride was as tattered as mine.

The End


End file.
